The 47th Hunger Games SYOT
by CudgeeTeam
Summary: Welcome welcome to the annual Hunger Games. You may think eh its just the 47th Hunger Games, what of it, but wait till the Games really start... SYOT OPEN! Rated T for gore. :)
1. Welcome!

**Gamemakers POV**

We sat around at the table, discussing our plans for the upcoming games. I shoved a chocolate éclair into my mouth as the President walked into the room. 46 Games we had designed and they kept on getting better. Trying to look my best, I straightened down my hair and seemed to look interested in the conversation, occurring across the room. President Cumuli observed our meeting and I smiled at him as he walked passed. He gave me a glare and sat down at the head of table signaling the avoxes to move away.

'So what are the proposals you make?' the President interrupted. He wasn't the most attractive man but he was tall and had a menacing approach. One of the Gamemakers stood up from across the table and read from the crumbled paper he held in his hands. 'After some days we have come to a conclusion for the plans of the 47th Hunger Games. The arena shall look a bit like this.' He held up a sketchy drawing. From what I could see it was the building where the tributes and their teams stay, isolated in the middle of nowhere. 'I don't want to reveal too much but here is what the basics are.'

The President chuckled, 'excellent.'

**A/N: I am making a SYOT! I will have sponsor points and all the stuff. Submit from the sheet below, which is also on my profile, through PM. May the odds be ever in your favour and let the Games begin!**

BASIC

Name:

Gender:

Age:  
>District:<br>Personality:

Interests:  
>History:<p>

APPEARANCE  
>Hair color and hairstyle:<br>Eyes Color:  
>Body type:<br>Height:  
>Weight:<br>Skin color:

FAMILY/FRIENDS (Including age, appearance, personality, brief description of relationship with the tributes)  
>Father:<br>Mother:  
>Siblings:<br>Friends:  
>Enemies (Optional):<br>Pets (Optional) :

PRE-GAMES  
>ReapedVolunteered?:  
>Reactions when reaped?:<br>Reason (If volunteered):  
>Strengths (Minimum 2):<br>Weaknesses (Minimum 2):  
>Phobias or fears:<br>Weapon(s) of choice (Maximum 2):  
>Training score (Be reasonable):<br>What did they learn?:  
>What did they showed the Gamemakers?:<p>

OUTFITS AND STUFFS  
>Reaping outfit:<br>Stylist Team:  
>Chariot outfit:<br>Interview outfit:

Interview angle:  
>GAMES<br>Alliance:

Romance:  
>Strategy:<br>Bloodbath tribute?:  
>Career?:<p> 


	2. Tribute List and Sponsor Points

**District 1 ~Luxury~**

**Female: **Shiner Inkgo (epictomguy)

**Male: **Ryder Fendi (Hello83443)

**District 2 ~Masonry~**

**Female: **Terra Mason (DaughterofApollo7)

**Male: **Xavier Stone (DaughterofApollo7)

**District 3 ~Technology~**

**Female: **Zenna Gates (Obviously Entei)

**Male: **Donte Hallows (ME!)

**District 4 ~Fishing~**

**Female: **Essence Clearheart (Hello83433)

**Male: **Oliver Tran (OhMyLeppy)

**District 5 ~Power~**

**Female: **Luz Volt (Wandering princess)

**Male: **Watt Eon (Wandering princess)

**District 6 ~Transportation~**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**District 7 ~Lumber~**

**Female: **Ivy Birch (jds2416)

**Male: **Nicholas Anderson (Baseball 22)

**District 8 ~Textiles~**

**Female: **Lin Ji (Soldier of The Mist)

**Male: **Kevlar Bates (jds2416)

**District 9 ~Grain~**

**Female: **Valeria Rosehearty (Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever)

**Male:**

**District 10 ~Livestock~**

**Female: **Myra Salva (jds2416)

**Male:**

**District 11 ~Agriculture~**

**Female: **Brooke Hastings (DaughterofApollo7)

**Male:**

**District 12 ~Mining~**

**Female: **Pierra Berglund (Soldier Of The Mist)

**Male: **Dan Walker (Soldier Of The Mist)

So there is the list of taken tributes! 5 Tributes remain to be claimed so do it quick or you will miss out. Please if you have submitted a tribute could you submit a bloodbath or else I will have to randomly select tributes to be bloodbaths. As I said before I will be doing sponsor points were you can send gifts to the tributes in the games and this is how you get points.

Submit a tribute- 50 points

Submit a second tribute- 30 points

Submit a third tribute- 30 points

Follow story- 20 points

Favourite story- 20 points

Review a chapter- 20 points

Answer the poll (when it comes out)- 30 points

Answer a sponsor question at the end of a chapter ONLY ACCEPTED THROUGH PM!- points will vary depending on difficulty

A list of what you can sponsor a tribute will come out later. But here is what everyone's points are so far.

**Soldier Of The Mist: 170 points**

**Hello83433: 160 points**

**jds2416: 150 points**

**DaughterofApollo7: 110 points**

**Baseball 22: 110 points**

**OhMyLeppy: 110 points**

**ObviousEntei: 90 points**

**Percy-jackson-is-the-best-ever: 90 points**

**Wandering princess: 80 points**

**Epictomguy: 50 points**

**Melanie Clark: 40 points**

_~CudgeeTeam~_


	3. UPDATE BAD NEWS!

Well I have some bad news...

Tomorrow morning I am leaving to my Nan's farm to work for a month. She doesn't have any internet so I won't be able to post and I might not have much time to write but I will try. I will be back on the 12 of January and will try to post ASAP from then. Please don't leave this story and I'm really sorry since I was just about to get started with this story. :(

_CudgeeTeam_


End file.
